


im sinking (in your gravity)

by NSFWAdora



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, i havent written smut in 2 years so its rough im so sorry, they used to hook up in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWAdora/pseuds/NSFWAdora
Summary: Kara Danvers didn't know what to expect when she had to interview the girl who broke her heart in high school. But it certainly wasn't that she would end up in her bed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 912
Collections: Things I would easily reread





	im sinking (in your gravity)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work for supercorp so if you have comments or questions, head to my Tumblr right here: https://bonfirebutch.tumblr.com/

It had been 8 years since Kara Danvers had last seen the girl who unknowingly broke her heart. 

Her eyes burned holes into her notepad as she sat in the L-Corp waiting room. The room was stark white with all black and gray furniture. The air was cold and sterile, like a hospital room. Kara felt like no matter what she wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably in any of these chairs.

The assistant sitting in front of Lena’s office door had her hair up in a tight bun. Her dark dress was wrinkle-free and it made Kara self-conscious. She herself was wearing a wrinkled white button-down that was tucked into her chinos. Her hair was messy since she’d run out of pomade the morning before and hadn’t had enough time to go get some more.

Kara took in a deep breath and tried not to focus on her appearance. She was here to interview Lena Luthor about L-Corp’s portable water filtration systems that had recently been developed and their pledge to provide clean water for all Americans. All the blonde wanted to do was ignore the nagging in her brain telling her Lena would laugh when she saw her.

She wanted to forget about their failed fling in high school and just speak to Lena professionally. Then, she would never have to see her again.

As Kara was revising some of the questions on her notepad she heard Lena’s assistant call her name. She lifted her head up and the woman, Jessica, was standing about 10 feet in front of her. “Miss Luthor is off of her call, you’re welcome to go in.”

With that, Kara swallowed all of the anxiety bubbling in her throat and she walked to the large door. The name ‘Lena Luthor’ was spelled out in white block letters, and for some reason, it sent chills down Kara’s spine. Probably because this meant Lena was just as successful and powerful as Kara always knew she’d be.

Taking one more breath to calm her nerves, Kara pushed the door open and entered the lion’s den.

There, sat at her desk and reading a report, was Lena Luthor. Kara couldn’t help it, her knees went weak just like they used to all those years. Her hair was down and fell down her back elegantly. The dress she wore exposed her shoulders and some ample cleavage, along with those collarbones Kara loved so much.

When she heard the door close, Lena’s eyes darted up and met Kara’s. And suddenly, Kara was back in high school.

-

_ The hallways of Immaculate High School were crowded with students as they waited for the first bell of the day to ring. Kara stood at her locker cleaning her glasses. She had to keep her eyes shut as she did so or else she would end up burning a hole through the side of the building. _

_ Her head was ringing with all of the sounds around her. The clacking of a teacher’s heels, the slamming of a locker on the other side of the school, an ambulance racing down the lower east side. It all made her head pound so she tried to focus on something specific. Of course, her brain picked out the most familiar heartbeat in the sea of students and honed in on it. She began to match her breathing to the rhythm of the beating, and once she’d put her glasses back on, she was fine. _

_ Closing her locker, Kara turned around the moment Morgan Edge and all of his friends were passing by her. A shove took her by surprise and her body slammed into the locker she had just closed. The lockers didn’t dent or break, which Kara was relieved by. It meant all of the training Eliza was having her do must have been paying off. _

_ “Watch it, freak,” Morgan growled out. His dark eyes narrowed as he glared at her and she shifted under his watch. Kara knew it would be better to just deal with his taunts and bullying rather than fight back at risk of exposing her powers. _

_ The rest of his friends stood by him, watching him mock and taunt the blonde. Kara’s eyes shifted momentarily to meet green ones, but after a split second, they were avoiding her stare and looking away. _

_ “Sorry,” Kara mumbled. She grabbed her backpack from the floor and began walking away. Of course, Morgan took this opportunity to push Kara from behind, causing her to trip over herself and fall onto her knees. Back when she was new to Earth, this would have caused Kara’s eyes to burn with unshed tears and unresolved trauma. Now, she just counted to five in her native tongue and was fine. _

_ She pushed herself up off of the ground and collected her backpack and some of the papers that had flown out of her folder. Once she was standing, someone tapped her shoulder. _

_ Kara turned around and for a fleeting moment, her eyes met Lena Luthor’s for a second time. The girl was holding out her folder. The bent edges and the fading National City University sticker made it obvious the folder was Kara’s. “Thanks,” she muttered. _

_ Lena had made it a rule that they were to never interact at school unless she initiated it. Of course, Kara played along. _

_ The green-eyed girl nodded her head tersely and then turned away to catch up with Morgan and the rest of their friends. She left Kara standing there in the middle of the hallway, waiting for the bell to ring. _

_ Every time Kara interacted with Lena at school, whether that was through group projects or fleeting moments like the one that just occurred, she was always left reeling. Kara hardly spoke to anyone at school. Actually, she couldn’t name a single person she considered her friend. But Lena? Lena was a whirlwind. She was a category five that Kara knew would rip her to shreds, but she couldn’t get enough. _

_ That’s why, seven hours later, the two girls were making out in a coffee shop bathroom somewhere in the meatpacking district. One of Kara’s hands was under Lena’s skirt while the other tugged tightly at her hair as she kissed the pale girl’s neck. _

_ Lena’s breathing was heavy and laced with small whines. Her nails were dragging down Kara’s bare back as she had somehow found her way under her shirt. She bucked into Kara’s hand and Lena did her best to focus on her impending orgasm while Kara ravished her neck. _

_ “N-no hickies,” Lena reminded the girl. _

_ Kara wasn’t stupid, she knew the rules. No hickies, no interacting in school, Kara wasn’t allowed to save any pictures Lena sent her, and they weren’t exclusive. Of course, that didn’t stop Kara from falling completely head over heels in love with her. _

_ The two of them began this agreement at the start of their junior year when Lena had caught Kara in the locker room after gym class. She had been changing out of her athletic shorts and t-shirt back into her uniform and Lena had been ogling her from a separate bench. Then out of nowhere, Lena had ended up close to her and told her she knew Kara had always harbored some sort of attraction to her. And without a second thought, they ended up kissing until the second bell rang. Lena had slipped her phone number into Kara’s number that same afternoon and it had started a whirlwind of steamy hookups that left Kara aching for something she knew she would never get. _

_ When Kara had successfully brought Lena to orgasm twice, the two separated. Lena pulled Kara in by the base of her tie and kissed her deeply for a few moments before pushing her away. _

_ The two redressed separately. Kara straightened the creases in her uniform pants and rebuttoned her shirt and then tucked them into her pants. She watched as Lena adjusted her skirt and then smoothed out her polo. _

_ Just as always, Lena left before her.  _

_ Kara stood over the sink and caught her breath before washing her hands and running a hand through her long hair. Of course, the situation wasn’t ideal. She and Lena used each other for sex and as an outlet from all of the stress they dealt with. The only difference was that Kara was in love with Lena and Lena just saw her as the most available girl at the school. _

_ Lena was popular, she was rich, she actually belonged at Immaculate. No one doubted why she was there. Everyone in their grade knew that she’d attend MIT, probably go to Harvard or Dartmouth right after, and then work for her family’s multi-billion dollar company. She was just like the rest of the students there. They were all children of politicians, foreign diplomats, actors, or billionaires. _

_ Kara, on the other hand, was there on an academic scholarship. She and her foster family lived in a two-bedroom apartment in The Bronx. Her foster parents hadn’t expected to have another child, so they could only afford to send her older sister Alex to college. Meanwhile, Kara had to rely completely on her academic skill and everything she’d learned while back on Krypton. Sure, Kal-El sent some money to help the Danvers care for her, but it wasn’t much. _

_ Kara didn’t  _ belong  _ at the preppy elitist high school like the rest of her classmates did. She didn’t want to be there. But then Eliza had begged her to take the entrance exam when she was in 8th grade, and of course, she made received a perfect score. Thanks to Krypton’s education system, Kara knew calculus by the age of eight and was an expert in science. She had learned the histories of multiple planets which made her knowledge of Earth’s history much more intense than most Americans. Her only struggle was with English, but Alex and Eliza had both helped her with that. So, for the past three and a half years, she had been stuck at Immaculate High School being bullied by some of the richest brats in the country. _

_ When Kara had collected herself enough and stepped out of the bathroom, Lena was already gone. Just like always. _

-

“Kara,” Lena’s voice was just as silky and tempting as it had been in high school. Her slight accent still made Kara’s heart constrict with affection, and the way her name sounded on the Luthor’s lips made her brain short circuit in the same way it always had.

“Hi Lena,” Kara cursed herself, “I mean, Miss Luthor.”

The other woman rolled her eyes. “Oh please, just call me Lena.”

Kara nodded her head and then motioned to the chair in front of the large desk. Lena nodded her head and the other woman sat down. “You look different,” she started. “I mean, you look good. A good different.”

The compliment made Kara blush. “I like your hair,” Lena told her. Kara unconsciously brought her hand to the cropped hair. She had started wearing it short back in college because it made her feel more like herself. To her, it wasn’t new, but to someone who hadn’t seen her since high school, of course, it was going to be somewhat shocking.

“Thank you. We should probably start with the interview, I don’t want to take up any more of your time. I know you’re extremely busy.”

Lena made no argument and Kara began with her questions.

The entire interview, Kara was in awe of the woman in front of her. She hadn’t changed much physically since high school, aside from developing more defined curves. Lena was just as beautiful as ever. Her eyes still had that bright spark in them, jaw seemed even more defined than it was back in high school, and she exuded confidence she didn’t seem to have back then.

Every answer she gave Kara made her more and more impressed with her, and she couldn’t believe someone so young had managed to accomplish so many things.

By the time the 45 minutes were up, Kara had 6 whole pages worth of notes and at least 20 different quotes she knew would make Lena and the rest of L-Corp sound like bigger heroes than Supergirl.

When Kara had ended recording, she was sure Lena was going to ask her to leave. She began to pack up all of her things and was about to stand when Lena’s voice brought her out of her own thoughts.

“Would you like to get some lunch?”

Kara was so shocked she nearly broke the chair she was holding onto. “What?”

The gentle laugh that slipped past Lena’s lips was like a symphony of angels. “Lunch. We can go to this delicious Chinese restaurant down the corner. They serve the best dumplings.”

Kara had never hung out with Lena outside of a sexual context. Even on their last night together Lena didn’t stay longer than necessary because she had to pack for her drive to MIT.

“Of course, you can say no. Don’t feel pre-”

“I’d love to.”

-

_ Kara knew she and Lena weren’t friends. They would probably never be friends. Lena was the sun and Kara was a satellite caught in her orbit. She was insignificant to her, but to Kara? Lena was essential to survive. She was the only part of high school that made the four miserable years worth it. _

_ Of course, when, everyone at school was whispering about Lena Luthor’s graduation party on the last day of classes, Kara knew she wasn’t invited. A majority of the grade was going, and of course, all of their parents would be there to rub elbows while the kids were high off of any substances their greedy hands could buy. Parties made Kara overwhelmed, even with her glasses and having control of her powers. She was relieved she wouldn’t have to say no because it would be impossible for her to deny those green eyes of anything. _

_ All of Kara’s classes were essentially over as IB exams had already come and gone, so she only had to attend classes for attendance credit. That’s where she found out about Lena’s party. _

_ Morgan Edge and all of his friends were leaning against their assigned desks as they discussed if the party would have a live band or a DJ, who was catering, and if any celebrities would be there. Kara kept her head down as she doodled in her notebook and tried not to overhear the entire conversation. _

_ “So who’s invited?” _

_ Lena’s voice was distinguishable to Kara, she didn’t have to look up to know it was her speaking. “Almost everyone. My parents are using the opportunity to strike up any possible business deals in all fields.” _

_ “Okay, so who’s not coming?” That was Sam Arias. Kara liked Sam. She thought the girl was sweet, and she was never outwardly mean to Kara or anyone really, she just sat back while Morgan and the rest of the group harrassed certain people. _

_ “Um…” _

_ Kara felt multiple sets of eyes on her at that moment. Her cheeks colored and she gripped her pencil tight enough for it to crack. She lifted her head and just as she did so she saw five pairs of eyes dart away from her, one of them being Lena’s. _

_ It was Morgan Edge who spoke next. “Well thank God, can you imagine her there? It’d be pathetic.” _

_ Kara didn’t want to hear anything else. She was 18, she was graduating in 9 days, she would leave New York City behind and move across the country to start her new life in National City and never look back. Morgan Edge and his words didn’t matter, so she didn’t want to hear them. She picked up her notebook and backpack and walked right out the door. _

_ There was no plan on where to go, but Kara wanted to leave the room. She walked down the empty hallways and refused to let tears burn in her eyes. Kara Zor-El did not cry over stupid humans who thought her less than. She was the last daughter of Rao. Compared to them she was a superhuman, a god, they couldn’t hurt her. _

_ Yet there she was, sitting in an empty art classroom, trying to calm herself down from a rage-induced panic attack because of some snotty kids. Her fingers gripped the metal table tightly and she attempted to ground herself as she focused on the metal bending underneath her grip. Behind her eyelids, she saw her home planet exploding into the vastness of the universe, her parents melting as Rao’s light extinguished them. Then, she saw Lena’s green eyes as Kara hovered over her and pushed her over the edge. Her body shaking as she was overcome with pleasure Kara created. Her hands pushing her away as she went back to pretending Kara didn’t exist. _

_ “Kara?” _

_ The voice brought the Kryptonian out of her own panic and she opened her eyes to see Lena Luthor standing in the doorway. _

_ “Are you okay?” Her voice was filled with concern. This was a new side of her. Kara had only ever seen the parts one sees in bed, and the cold mask she wore at school. Never warmth or concern. _

_ Kara cleared her throat and blinked back the tears in her eyes. “I’m… fine. Just didn’t want to hear Edge’s bullshit.” _

_ Her words hung in the air for a few moments. Both girls on opposite sides of the room, the door still open to anyone who looked. Kara could hear the unsteady  _ thump-thump-thump _ of Lena’s heart and she unconsciously attempted to match it. _

_ Finally, Lena spoke again. “I would invite you… if I could.” _

_ “You wouldn’t.” Kara’s response was immediate. She knew Lena wouldn’t. They weren’t friends anyway, she knew Lena was just checking on her to ease any sort of guilt caused by Morgan’s words. _

_ Lena looked like she was about to argue but Kara cut her off. “You don’t even interact with me in public unless you’re forced to. Even then it’s like pulling teeth.” _

_ “Kara you don’t underst-” _

_ “I get it, Lena. We’re not friends. I’m there to fuck you when you need it, and then I’m nobody again. We’re from two different worlds but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand yours.” _

_ Lena refused to look at her. Her eyes were downcast as she fiddled with the ends of her skirt and she looked almost ashamed. Kara didn’t blame her really. She knew that if the Luthors weren’t so classist then she and Lena could possibly be really good friends. _

_ Again, they stood there. Kara peeled her hands out of the indents she had made in the table and she stood straight up again. She shouldered her backpack and took a deep breath. “The bell is gonna ring soon. We should get going.” _

_ “Um… yeah… sure.” _

_ “I’ll see you at graduation, Lena.” _

_ - _

Lena was right, the restaurant did have the best dumplings. Kara had scarfed down at least three orders by the time the main course arrived and Lena was simply staring in awe. Realizing how odd that probably looked, Kara slowed down and gave a meek smile. “Sorry…”

“How do you eat this much and are still jacked?”

The compliment made Kara blush. She couldn’t help it, she was weak to Lena Luthor and everything about her. Back in high school when she would call Kara hot or sexy the poor girl would short circuit for a few moments.

“I work out every day.” It isn’t a lie exactly. Kara works out every day by saving the city from possible destruction and fighting crime.

The words caused Lena to lift a brow in suspicion but she said nothing.

“So what did you do after high school? I tried social media stalking you a couple of times but didn’t come up with much.”

Again, Kara blushed. She was nearly certain she had never been this red in her entire life. She took a bite of her sesame chicken to try and give herself time to formulate some words. “But I went to NCU, graduated with an engineering and journalism double major and I worked part-time for Cat Grant while I was in school. When I graduated I had a full-time offer from CatCo to work as a reporter. Been there ever since.”

Lena looked astonished. “That’s… amazing, Kara. I’ve actually read every piece you’ve written since I got to National City.”

The words made Kara swell with pride. She knew she was good at her job and she had never published a piece she wasn’t proud of, even her fluff pieces. “Thank you. What about you? What’ve you been up to?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Oh please. I did exactly what everyone expected of me. MIT, Harvard, worked for my parents in the lab until Lex had his nervous breakdown and I had to take over.”

“Do you like it?” Lena never had an air of authority to her in high school, not the way she did now. Kara had never pegged her as a CEO or boardroom executive, but then again, she didn’t know much about Lena aside from her likes and dislikes in bed.

Lena shrugged. “It’s a lot of work, and I’m not in the lab as much as I like, but I get to change the company’s direction to more humanitarian efforts which is rewarding.”

The two women carried easy conversations for the rest of the lunch. Kara was too terrified to bring up their entire sexual history so she kept her mouth shut, instead, she listened to Lena talk about all of L-Corp’s future plans. She learned that Lena still kept in touch with all of her old high school friends for business purposes but the only one she was actually close with was Sam.

Kara told her all about college and how she managed to flourish away from Manhatten and had an amazing friend in National City that she wouldn’t change for the world. Lena looked genuinely happy for the blonde as she spoke and Kara felt herself falling just as hard as she had in high school when Lena smiled at her. Kryptonite may have been Supergirl’s weakness, but Lena Luthor was definitely Kara Danvers’.

By the time their lunch break had hit the three-hour mark, Lena was receiving a call from her assistant asking her if she would be expected back in the office for the rest of the day. Without hesitation, Lena told her she would be out the rest of the day and to reschedule any other meetings she had for later in the week.

Kara sent James and Winn a quick text telling them she’d be out doing more research on the L-Corp piece and they asked no questions, just sending her a thumbs up emoji each.

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Kara offered. “I have some nice wine and whiskey we could drink.”

Kara wasn’t sure if it was the offer of free alcohol or a possible segue back into their previous relationship that sealed the deal for Lena, but the CEO nodded her head. She took Kara’s arm in hers and allowed the blonde to lead her back to her apartment.

-

_ The sounds of the city rattled around in Kara’s skull as she sat on top of the roof of the skyscraper. Her legs dangled over the edge of the building and even the pigeon beside Kara seemed a bit concerned about the height they were at. _

_ From the New York skyline, the city seemed smaller, quieter. Kara didn’t feel as afraid about taking up space when she was up this high. It made her wish she had more opportunities to fly, but Eliza and Alex would kill her if she got caught using her powers. So instead, she only used them in the dead of night for short instances, like getting up on the roof of the L-Corp building. _

_ She knew that very building was hosting Lena Luthor’s graduation party at the same moment. One side of the skyscraper had all of its lights on with alternating crimson and white colors running down the side. From her position on the roof, Kara could hear the music blasting and the clinks of glasses as parents schmoozed and tried to strike up business opportunities. _

_ Lena was probably down there, getting absolutely wasted while celebrating with all of her closest 78 friends. Kara knew she was the only one who hadn’t been invited, and she knew everyone in the grade was there. They would probably all post pictures of the night on their Instagrams to their thousands of followers. Lena included. _

_ Kara couldn’t help but wonder if Lena was thinking about her, or if she ever did in the first place. Lena was always so hard to read when they were together. Sometimes she was gentle and gave Kara gentle kisses and played with her hair, and other times she pushed Kara away the moment she got what she wanted. _

_ At graduation two days prior, Lena had even cheered for Kara when she had walked the stage. It wasn’t just a clap, but a verbal cheer. Kara was nearly certain that was her form of an apology for not inviting her to her graduation party, but Kara didn’t care. She had spent that past two days thinking about the action and how important it was to her. _

_ Maybe one day, when they were older, she would see Lena again. Maybe things would be different and they could try being friends, real friends, without the pressure of Lena’s parents and the embarrassment of being around someone who was ‘other’. _

_ - _

“I  _ love  _ your apartment,” were the first words out of Lena’s mouth as they entered Kara’s loft. Kara smiled proudly Lena dropped her purse on the counter and looked around the rather quaint (and small) apartment. “It reminds me of you.”

The number of compliments Lena had given her in the span of the past few hours was probably equal to the amount Lena had given her in all of high school. Kara had to contain her smile and she rushed to the kitchen to get the wine bottle and glasses.

The wine she had was some fancy Merlot that the French ambassador had gifted Supergirl after she had saved his life. Kara couldn’t get drunk off of it, but she appreciated the flavor and the sentiment. Plus, she didn’t want to offer Lena some cheap 7 dollar wine she had leftover from game night.

Kara quickly served them each a large glass before giving Lena an apologetic look. “I’m just going to change really quickly.”

Lena nodded her approval and Kara walked the few steps to her exposed bedroom. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt and pants and rifled through some of the clothes on her bed. Her new outfit consisted of an old college tank top and some tight sweatpants that rode low on her hips and exposed her boxers.

When Kara arrived back in the kitchen, Lena was sat at the counter and her cheeks were flushed. “You okay?”

Lena avoided her eyes but nodded her head. “Yeah… I just choked on my wine.”

The two moved to the couch and continued talking about the parts of their lives the other had missed out on.

Throughout the entire conversation, Kara couldn’t help but stare at Lena in awe. Back when they would hook up, she hardly ever got the opportunity to appreciate the green-eyed woman’s beauty. Now, she got to admire the slope of her neck, the curve of her jaw, her full lips, sculpted eyebrows. All of it.

“What?” Lena asked. Again, her cheeks were pink and Kara wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or because she knew Kara was staring.

“Do you remember the first time we kissed?”

It’s the first time either of them had brought up their prior arrangement. Kara was tired of dancing around their past, and she wanted to talk about it, especially since they were older now. Maybe they could finally have a productive discussion instead of avoiding any and all feelings with sex.

Lena’s eyes flitted away from Kara’s and looked down into her now empty wine glass. She took a moment to refill her drink and finally replied. “We were in the locker room. I basically jumped you.” She sounded somewhat embarrassed, which made Kara chuckle. This woman was a multiple award-winning and respected CEO, but she got embarrassed talking about the things they did in high school.

“I didn’t mind. I was just shocked someone, especially someone like you, was paying me any mind.” Kara usually only ever had someone talk to her if they needed help with a question in class or if they were choosing her for their team in gym class.

Again, Lena looked ashamed. “The way all my friends and I treated you was unfair.” Her voice sounded thick and heavy. “And even though Sam and I never outwardly said anything mean, we didn’t stop Morgan, Andrea, or Jack,”

Kara didn’t like remembering those parts of high school. That was back when she felt small and powerless, back before she could really control her powers or help anyone for that matter. “It’s okay, Lena.”

“It’s not.” The other woman sounded almost angry. “I used you for sex and then let you be treated like garbage. It was wrong. I was insecure and afraid of what everyone would say if I defended or hung around someone ‘lower’ than me. And that doesn’t give me an excuse. I’m sorry, Kara.”

Being apologized to made Kara uncomfortable. She never really had people saying sorry to her. Clark had never apologized for essentially abandoning her, Alex had never apologized for how badly she treated Kara in their first few years as sisters, no one at the DEO ever apologized for the times they sent Kara into fights on bad calls. Kara didn’t really know how to accept apologies.

Kara tried to process all of Lena’s words, but they just made her more uncomfortable. “It’s okay, Lena. Really.”

At her words, Lena moved closer. She and Kara were now mere inches apart and Lena placed her hand on top of the blonde’s where it rested on the couch. “I genuinely regret not getting to know you more in high school, but I’m glad I can do that now.”

Lena’s hand felt incredibly warm against her own. Even when they were hooking up she and Lena never held hands. Their intimate moments were never warm or loving, they were always rough, fast, and heavy. The closest they got to hand-holding was Kara pinning Lena’s wrists above her head.

Kara looked up from their joined hands into Lena’s eyes. They were flitting between Kara’s own and her lips. She felt warm under Lena’s gaze and every inch of her body was telling her to lean in and kiss her. She knew that was a bad idea, they had only just started speaking to each other again after 8 years of estrangement.

Both women leaned away, but neither moved their hands. Kara took 3 gulps of her even though it wasn’t going to affect her at all. From the corner of her eye, she could see Lena doing the same thing.

“Whatever happened to all your friends anyway?” Kara finally asked after a few moments of sexually charged silence.

The other woman thought for a moment, her eyes looked a bit glassy from all of the wine. “Sam works with me for L-Corp. She’s moving to National City soon to be my CFO. Andrea has her own multi-billion dollar business, Jack has his own small tech company that focuses strictly on medical advancements like prosthetics, and Morgan is here in National City too.”

Kara rolled her eyes at the mention of the last man. “I know about him, I had to interview him a couple of months ago.”

“Was he the same as in high school?”

She thought back to the event. His smile, the tailored suit, the glass of whiskey in one hand, and the lit cigarette in the other. He had looked like he’d just walked off the set of some 1960s drama. “He didn’t recognize me until the very end.” Kara then began to describe the entire interaction.

“He talked to me like we were old friends. I was offered a glass of whiskey the moment I got there and since it was a feature piece about him, he talked about his life and growing up in Metropolis and Manhatten. He name-dropped you and Sam when he talked about high school, and it made me sick to my stomach.” Kara couldn’t explain why the memory made her angry, she just hated that he had treated her like a human after so many years of torment.

“At the end of the interview we shook hands and he asked me for my name again. When I said it again his face dropped. I knew he recognized me.” She took another sip. “I left before he could say anything.”

Kara felt Lena squeezing her hand and so she turned her hand over to weave their fingers together. “I read that article,” Lena added. “I was shocked you had painted him in such a benevolent light.”

“Can’t let my own biases interfere with my work.”

“So you’re not gonna make me sound like the cold-hearted bitch who used you in high school?”

Kara let out a small chuckle and squeezed Lena’s hand. “God no. I could add that you have great boobs though, from personal experience.”

Lena shoved the blonde playfully and shook her head. “You’re the worst.”

“It’s true!

The compliment had Lena blushing again and all Kara wanted to do was kiss her bright cheeks, but she knew that would be a horrible idea. “Wanna bake some cookies? I’m getting hungry again.”

“I’m close to being drunk so I won’t be much help,” Lena admitted.

Kara helped the woman up by pulling her gently off of the couch. “That’s fine, you can be my assistant.”

The baking itself started out harmless. Kara knew the recipe from scratch and so she pulled out all of the ingredients while Lena pre-heated the oven and put parchment paper on the pans. She would be lying if she said she didn’t have selfish reasons for giving Lena the task. The shorter woman was bent over and pulling the pans out of the bottom counter and it gave Kara the perfect view of her butt. She ripped her eyes away the moment Lena began standing again and Kara quickly grabbed the brown sugar from the pantry and looked away hoping she hadn’t been caught staring.

Kara’s cooking playlist played throughout the loft as they worked side by side. Lena was a bit more sloppy in her measurements than Kara was so she would double-check all of her work every time Lena turned away to take another sip of her drink. Kara danced and sang along to the pop-punk music that was blasting through the kitchen and Lena giggled.

The shorter woman had changed into one of Kara’s t-shirts and a pair of old running shorts as to not get her work clothing dirty. She sat on the counter beside the mixer and admired Kara as she danced around to The Cab’s Animal and sang along.

It was obvious that both women were paying attention to the lyrics as Kara sang the bridge and took some steps closer to Lena, almost like a lion stalking its prey. Kara felt a tingle run down her body as Lena looked at her through hooded eyes and her legs were open a bit, as if they were inviting her to stand between them.

_ Push me up against the wall, whispers, and licks and all these tricks you try and pull… _

Kara’s front was pressed against the counter now, right between Lena’s thighs. They were mere inches from one another. Kara could smell the wine on Lena’s breath as the woman’s lips were parted in anticipation. The music faded around Kara as all of her senses focused on her old crush.

Lena’s hand rested against her chest, her head tilted up towards Kara’s. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind her massive pupils and her breathing was already ragged. The sight of her made Kara’s body ache with want and she couldn’t help herself anymore. She needed to give in to the need that had been nagging at her since she saw Lena.

Without hesitation, Kara tilted her head down and captured Lena’s lips in a harsh kiss. Lena let out a small noise of appreciation and the hand on Kara’s chest formed into a fist, grabbing at the fabric of Kara’s shirt and pulling her closer. She gasped when the blonde’s front pressed into the space between her legs. Lena’s legs hooked around Kara’s waist and she pressed her entire top half against the other woman.  
Strong hands moved to Lena’s hips and squeezed the soft skin there. Kara loved the way her hands felt against Lena’s body and she massaged the skin there as she moved her lips away from Lena’s mouth and trailed her tongue along the woman’s jaw. She moved her mouth down to the slope of her neck and Lena let out a soft mewl.

Lena’s hands dragged along Kara’s chest and moved to rest against her shoulders. When Kara bit down on the sensitive skin of Lena’s neck for the first time, Lena instinctively raked her nails down Kara’s clothed back. She tilted her head to the side to give the taller woman better access and she panted as Kara’s hot tongue soothed the bites she had been leaving on her skin.

“Do you have a bed in this place?” Lena panted out. Her voice was airy and desperate, it made electricity run down Kara’s spine.

Kara didn’t hesitate to move her hands from Lena’s hips to grip the undersides of her thighs. She lifted her with ease and pressed Lena tightly into her body as she navigated from the kitchen to the bedroom beside it. A low groan tumbled out of her throat as she felt Lena’s tongue dragging along her own throat. Her hands squeezed the woman tighter and Lena playfully nipped under Kara’s ear.

When the couple reached the foot of the bed, Kara gently dropped Lena onto the bed. She looked at the woman on the bed, her cheeks flushed, green eyes nearly black, hair mused. Kara was ready to ravage her. “Do you know the color system?”

“Green for good, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” Lena responded easily. Kara nodded her head, and when Lena beckoned her over with hooded eyes and her a crooked finger she knew she was a goner.

Kara moved onto the bed and gently pushed Lena down into the mattress. She wanted to make the woman feel good and make up for the eight years of being around each other that they had missed. Her lips focused on Lena’s neck again and her other hand lazily mapped the top half of the CEO’s body.

Lena’s hands gripped the sheets and Kara could hear her heartbeat thumping in time with her own. The hand that had been tracing Lena’s skin moved under the woman’s shirt and Kara reveled in the warmth of softness of Lena’s body. Every part of Kara that was hard and lean was soft and gentle with Lena. She loved it.

Lena moved her hands to remove her own shirt and threw it somewhere across the room. She pulled Kara into a rough kiss but the Kryptonian pulled away so that she could pepper kisses along the tops of Lena’s breasts. She wanted to take her time and admire Lena like the artwork she was and she wasn’t going to rush any part of the process.

Fingers threaded into Kara’s short hair and she moaned as Lena tugged at her waves. “Please, Kara,” Lena pleaded. Kara looked up from where her head hovered over the valley of Lena’s breasts. Now while Kara didn’t like being told what to do, she liked making Lena feel good, so she reached under Lena’s back and with a practiced hand she unhooked Lena’s bra.

Back in high school, Kara had always had trouble removing Lena’s bra because the hooks confused her. She was always one to wear sports bras due to the comfort of androgyny they provided her, so she never understood actual bras until she got to college and had regular flings.

Lena tossed the garment off the side of the bed and Kara’s eyes raked down from Lena’s face to her neck, to the small red welts forming on her chest, and down to her breasts. Kara groaned and dug her hands into the sheets as she was overwhelmed with the beauty of Lena’s body. Her rosy nipples against alabaster skin. Lena was like Greek marble, crafted by the most skilled artists to create an otherworldly beauty.

Kara wasted no time in kissing along her lover’s breasts. She nipped at the sensitive skin and then soothed it with her tongue, hoping that there would be marks in the morning to remind Lena of their time together. When her tongue finally found the stiff, sensitive bud, Lena gasped in pleasure. Her left hand weaved into Kara’s hair again and her long nails dragged along Kara’s scalp.

With her free hand, Kara toyed and played with Lena’s other nipple. “Harder,” Lena whimpered. Her nails were digging in so hard to Kara’s head that Kara was sure she would’ve drawn blood had she been human. Kara obliged to Lena’s request and switched her ministrations to the other nipple. Her teeth scraped along the sensitive peak and Lena let out a cry.

Slowly, Kara relinquished her focus on Lena’s breasts and slowly kissed along the woman’s stomach. Her tongue ran down to Lena’s naval, leaving a hot trail in its wake, and Lena panted into the air, all but begging for Kara to go lower.

“Color?”

“Green,” Lena whimpered, “so fucking green.”

Kara hooked her fingers into the shorts Lena wore and tugged them down roughly. Her eyes focused on the pair of lacy underwear the woman under her wore and she could see a dark, wet patch forming.

Anchoring herself to the bed, Kara admired Lena’s pale thighs and what laid between them. Long fingers traced the moles along Lena’s left thigh and for a split second, she dipped them towards Lena’s center and gently traced the underwear lining separating her from Lena’s bare body.

Kara wasn’t to compare women, but to her, Lena had always been the most beautiful woman she had ever slept with. Maybe it was because all of the other women she’d been with had been like herself: alien, superhuman, god-like. It was Lena’s pale thighs, soft tummy, the stretch marks around her hips. Everything that made her human was what Kara found the most incredible about her.

“Beautiful,” Kara murmured, more to herself than Lena.

Lena seemed somewhat embarrassed, so she attempted to close her legs. Kara stopped her with a firm hand and moved up along her body so that her face was hovering only centimeters above Lena’s. “You’re so gorgeous, Lena, but I won’t do anything if it makes you self conscious.”

Blue eyes stared into green, and Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper when she asked, “can you take off your clothes too?” She licked her lips. “It feels weird for you to be fully clothed while I’m almost entirely naked.”

Kara didn’t hesitate to undress. She nearly ripped her shirt in half as she removed it and made quick work of her pants as well and somewhere along the way her glasses fell off. Lena’s eyes raked down Kara’s body hungrily. She’d never seen Kara with more than her shirt off and back in high school, her body didn’t look as muscular. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she admired Kara’s half-naked form.

Lena sat up while Kara was still on her knees in front of her. The blonde still had her sports bra and a pair of boxer briefs on but it was the most naked she’d ever been in front of a person. She’d never enjoyed receiving due to her body processing stimuli much more intensely under the yellow sun. Even during solar flares and under red sun lamps Kara didn’t enjoy it, she just wanted to make her partner feel good, that’s what made  _ her  _ feel good.

The one thing Kara had stressed in relationships since high school was communication, so Kara knew she had to inform Lena of her preferences if they were to continue what they were doing. “I um… I don’t expect or really want any form of reciprocation.”

“Oh… okay…” Lena sounded a bit hurt by the statement, so Kara knew she had to clarify.

“Do you know the term stone butch?”

Lena raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I don’t like being touched sexually. It overstimulates me and doesn’t feel good. So I prefer to just give and not receive if that’s okay?”

The way Kara’s voice grew higher at the end of the statement made it sound like more of a question. Lena seemed to grow concerned. “Darling, I don’t expect you to do anything you don’t want to. If this is what you prefer I’m not going to disagree. The most important thing is that we’re both comfortable.”

Kara’s cheeks colored at Lena calling her darling but she attempted to focus on the rest of the sentence. “Okay,” she took a deep breath to steel her nerves, “color check?”

“Green.”

With that, Kara kissed Lena deeply again. One of her hands threaded into Lena’s raven hair and tugged. The whine that Lena released made Kara’s muscles tingle and she pulled harder. The shorter woman cursed and Kara once again began her journey down her pale body.

She made sure to leave marks on Lena’s breasts this time and her tongue darted out to soothe all of the angry welts that were to form. Kara trailed a lone finger down Lena’s stomach and over the lacy underwear until she found the damp patch she was looking for. She could hear Lena’s shuddering inhale, and she slowly trailed her finger along Lena’s covered slit.

Lena’s entire body shivered at the touch and Kara felt smug that she still knew how to tease the woman, even after all their years apart. The hand that was in Kara’s hair pulled at the back of her head, and when Kara lifted her gaze, she could see Lena’s flushed cheeks and the desperation in her eyes as she uttered out a broken plea of, “please.”

Nips and gentle licks of her tongue punctuated Kara’s movement down Lena’s body until she was at the waistband of the woman’s underwear. Lena lifted her hips so that Kara could tug off the final scrap of clothing and as Kara did so she was hit with a scent that was so uniquely Lena. Her scent was heady and intoxicating. Kara wanted to get lost in it forever.

Lena’s center was glistening with want and Kara didn’t hesitate to reacquaint herself. She used her tongue like a woman possessed as Lena’s back arched at finally having some stimulation where she needed it most.

Strong hands gripped Lena’s thighs so intensely that Kara was afraid she might leave bruises. Lena’s hand was buried in her hair and her hips ground into the blonde’s face. The whines that were coming out of Lena were better than any song Kara had ever heard and she focused on the woman’s sounds of pleasure as her tongue massaged Lena’s bundle of nerves. 

Lena’s thighs muffled the world around Kara, and she was sure that she would stay there forever if she could. Her tongue lapped at Lena’s wetness as she buried her face even deeper into Lena’s cunt.

“Fuck,” Lena gasped. Her voice was needy and almost broken. “I need you inside me.”

Kara brought one of her hands between their bodies, and as she continued to tease Lena’s clit, she slowly entered Lena.

Even though she hadn’t touched Lena in almost a decade, going back to her was like picking up an old instrument. She wanted to make Lena sing, and she knew exactly what notes to press to get her there. Her own body knew exactly what Lena needed, and so she listened to her whimpers, paid attention to when the grip in her hair tightened, and what made Lena’s back arch just right.

Lena was  _ loud _ and Kara would have to slip her neighbors an apology letter later, but right now she didn’t care. Right now, Lena’s begs of  _ fuck _ ,  _ harder _ , and  _ please _ were the most enchanting melody Kara had ever heard.

The first orgasm came quickly. Lena clenched around three of Kara’s fingers while she bit at the sensitive skin of Lena’s thighs. She came with Kara’s name on her lips and that alone was enough to make Kara fall over the edge too. Her own body twitched as she tried keeping all of her focus on fucking into Lena and making her moan.

Lena’s fingers pulled at Kara’s waves and Kara stopped the lazy licks of her tongue. Then, Lena was sitting up and pulling Kara into a heated kiss. She sucked Kara’s bottom lip into her mouth and panted furiously against the reporter’s skin. All Kara could focus on was Lena. For the first time in years, she couldn’t hear an ambulance across the city or feel every particle of dust on her skin. With Lena she felt human, she felt okay.

“Fuck me again,” Lena panted out between hot, sloppy kisses. Her lips trailed along Kara’s jaw, leaving sharp nips.

Without warning, Kara pushed Lena away. Her voice was rough and low as she grunted out, “turn around, on your knees.” Lena looked shocked, but she obliged.

Kara’s strong hand splayed out on Lena’s back, pushing her down onto her elbows. She spread the woman’s knees further apart, and she could see Lena’s exposed center. Liquid want was smeared on the insides of pale thighs and Kara simply sat back and admired how Lena was shaking in anticipation for more.

“Color?”

Lena let out a shaky exhale. “Green.”

She began by leaving kisses along Lena’s spine. Kara could taste the fine layer of sweat on her skin and she kissed from the top of Lena’s spine down to where her ass began. She playfully bit the skin of Lena’s cheek gently before leaning back again.

Kara’s fingers dragged through Lena’s wetness and she heard a gasp slip out of Lena’s mouth. Slowly she pushed two fingers into Lena, and the moan that was ripped out shot straight to Kara’s core.

Soon enough she was pumping 4 fingers into Lena’s cunt as she thrust into her from behind. Lena looked so exposed and vulnerable that all Kara could think about was staying in this position until Lena’s knees gave out. Her moans grew louder and louder with each thrust. Kara wrapped some of Lena’s hair around her hand and she tugged, pulling Lena’s head back. The woman’s cries and whimpers filled Kara’s ears and she focused on the high pitched mewls of need echoing in the room.

“I’m so close,” Lena panted out, “fuck. Baby, please,” another whine, “I need to cum.”

Kara couldn’t help herself, she used just a bit of her super-speed to hit a little deeper and a little faster for Lena. She wanted to hear her cum again, to feel her clench and spasm around her fingers, to watch her fall apart and be vulnerable in a way she never was in high school.

Each of Kara’s thrust was punctuated with a grunt, and that mixed with Lena’s reverberating moans. Both women were close, and all Kara needed was for Lena to fall over the edge for her to follow suit.

Lena’s forehead was resting on the outside of her wrist, the hair that wasn’t being gripped by Kara was falling in front of her face, and her skin was flushed. Kara wanted to ingrain the vision to memory.

“I’m coming baby,” Lena whimpered out.

Tremors of pleasure overtook her body and she cried out as she clenched around Kara’s fingers. Kara followed right behind her, the smells, sensations, and sights were more than enough to make her cum. She could feel Lena drip onto her hand and she slowly removed her fingers, to which Lena let out a somewhat bratty whine.

Lena collapsed onto the bed and rolled over onto her side. She turned just in time to see Kara licking her wetness off her fingers. The sight drew out a whimper from Lena and she shuddered again with an aftershock from her orgasms.

By the time the sun had set and the moon was shining brightly through the window, Kara and Lena had gone at least 8 different rounds. Even Kara’s muscles were sore from all of the work she had been putting into Lena’s body. Lena looked thoroughly exhausted and Kara wasn’t surprised, the poor woman had cum at least ten different times.

She laid on the bed looking so vulnerable and tired. The moonlight bathed her in a beautiful glow that Kara wanted to photograph the moment, but instead, she just tried to memorize it. An overwhelming need to take care of Lena overtook her. Maybe it was how gentle and soft she looked, or maybe it was her intrinsic need to care for those she loved, but Kara left the room without a second thought.

It didn’t take long for Kara to find the items she needed, but when she came back Lena was sitting up looking confused. “Where’d you go?”

The Kryptonian held up the damp cloth and water bottle. “I wanted to clean you up and make sure you were hydrated. And I put the cookies in the oven.”

Lena moved from her position in the center of the bed to the side so that Kara could clean her up. The act itself was intimate, and it wasn’t something Kara had ever had to do for her previous partners, and back in high school, Lena had never stayed long enough for it to happen. She made sure to be gentle and even changed the music from the aggressive music they had drowned out with sex, to a calm acoustic playlist that made the room feel homey.

“You have a beautiful singing voice,” Lena commented.

Kara blushed. She hadn’t realized she was singing along to the music and she cursed herself for doing something so corny. Especially to Vance Joy’s Georgia, how much gayer could she get? “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m serious.” Lena tapped on the inside of Kara’s wrist and when Kara turned over her hand, she slipped her fingers in between the blonde’s to interlock their fingers. “Back in high school Sam always told me you were a good singer, that she heard you in choir sometimes. I was always too shy to ask you to sing to me.”

Kara looked down at their interlocked hands, at Lena’s perfectly manicured nails and soft hands, and how they didn’t look like they belonged in hers. Hers were calloused and rough from years of fighting and some run-ins with Kryptonite. “I would’ve. I would’ve done anything for you, I think.”

Lena didn’t respond to that with words. Instead, she left a gentle kiss on Kara’s shoulder. Her hot breath left tingles along Kara’s body and she squeezed Lena’s hand instinctively. “I remember when I realized I had been in love with you,” Lena recalled softly.

Kara’s eyes widened and she looked away from the skyline and towards Lena. Her head was resting against Kara’s arm and she was staring at their interlocked hands that rested on her pale thigh. “I was at my first party at MIT. I was kissing this girl, Veronica, and all I could think about was how she wasn’t you. She didn’t ask me if I was okay, what I wanted, she didn’t try to know me,” Lena sounded almost ashamed, “she treated me like I had treated you.”

“You were afraid.”

“That doesn’t make what I did okay.”

Kara sighed. “No. But I’m not mad at you Lena, I promise.”

Both women sat there in silence for a few moments. The only sounds in the apartment were Hozier’s Cherry Wine playing through the speakers and the oven roaring duly. The city outside was continuing to live, like its very own ecosystem. It reminded Kara of New York.

When the cookies were ready, Kara slid off of the bed and went to remove the pans from the oven. As Kara was dropping the baking sheets onto the countertop, Lena came out of the room in one of Kara’s old Immaculate hoodies.

The sight was almost laughable.

There stood Lena, in a relic of their shared past, with her hair down and messy, and hickies peeking out of the neckline, with no semblance of the person she was in high school. Back then, Lena would have never worn anything of Kara’s. She wouldn’t even be in the same room as her two minutes after an orgasm.

“I like you in my clothes,” Kara breathed out. She was awestruck by how adorable the woman looked.

The hoodie dwarfed Lena somewhat, its sleeves too long and the length longer than some cocktail dresses she’d worn. “I like being in them, I might steal this.”

“So you’re gonna steal my clothes now?”

Lena laughed and moved into Kara’s arms so that the taller woman could hold her. “I was hoping this could become a regular thing.”

“When you say  _ this _ you mean…?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I thought I’d made it obvious I’m interested in you romantically.”

Kara couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at her lips. “You better romance me, then.”

-

_ The sunlight that filtered into Kara’s tiny bedroom cast a golden glow on everything inside, which was an ironic juxtaposition towards how Kara felt as she stared at Lena Luthor’s bare backside. _

_ The sex had been rough, intense, and Lena had bitten into Kara’s shoulder so hard she was sure she had somehow managed to somehow draw blood. The air was still thick with the remnants of their intimacy and had it been any other days, Kara would feel content with the situation. _

_ Once she had caught her breath, Lena slid off of the bed and began slipping on her clothes, and Kara couldn’t stop herself from asking her about what this whole situation was going to mean for them. “So you’re just going to leave?” _

_ The dark-haired girl turned her head to the side so that Kara could see her profile as she spoke. “I leave for MIT tomorrow Kara, I don’t know what else you want from me.” _

_ “Can you just stay the night then? Just once?” Kara founded it almost laughable that Lena was completely naked and she was fully clothed, yet she felt much more vulnerable than her at that moment. “You’ve never stayed.” _

_ Lena turned her head away and resumed dressing. “You know that’s not how this works.” _

_ “So then how does it work? You use me as some kind of sex toy for two years and now you’re never going to speak to me again?” Kara wanted to calm down, she wanted to be nice, but all of the pain and resentment from the past two years was beginning to bubble up out of her. _

_ The other girl stopped her movements, but she didn’t turn to look at Kara. Her vision was directed out the window where she could see the Third Avenue Bridge. “I have to get home, Kara. I’m moving on from this and so should you.” _

_ Kara was at a loss for words. She didn’t know how to get Lena to talk to her, and maybe part of that was on her. She never really tried talking to Lena about their whole situation until graduation. She had tried bringing it up the entire summer, but every time she mentioned it Lena shut her out. “So that’s it then…” _

_ Once Lena was fully dressed she turned back around. Kara wanted to believe that her eyes were a bit red because she was upset about leaving her, but that was probably wishful thinking. The girl strutted up to the blonde and left a gentle kiss on her cheek. Kara hated that it still sent chills down her spine. “Goodbye, Kara.” _

_ Kara let out a defeated sigh. Her eyes followed Lena as the girl walked back toward the open window and began climbing through. “Maybe I’ll run into you again someday,” she knew Lena probably didn’t want that or was never going to think of this situation ever again, but Kara needed to say it. _

_ To Lena’s credit, she humored the girl. She gave her just a glimmer of hope for the future. Just before she went down the fire escape, she looked Kara in the eye and even threw her a small, gentle smile.“Maybe someday.” _

-

When Kara awoke, the sun was shining down harshly into the messy room and she had to squint to be able to see. Lena’s clothes were still strewn on the floor, the pillows were still a bit damp from their middle of the night shower, and Lena’s warm body was resting on top of Kara’s chest. Everything was perfect.

The blonde looked down and grinned as memories of yesterday played through her head. She stroked Lena’s hair and gently kissed the top of her forehead, not wanting to wake her. The CEO’s heartbeat was slow and steady and Kara focused in on it. The sound gave her comfort like it used to back in high school.

Kara laid there for what could’ve been seconds or hours but all she was focused on was Lena’s heartbeat. When the CEO finally woke up, Kara was able to tell because the rhythm of the beating changed ever so slightly. She looked down and her eyes were met with squinting emeralds.

“Hello, beautiful,” her words reverberated deep in her chest and Lena smiled lazily as she felt the vibrations of the other woman’s words.

“Good morning.” Lena’s voice was thick with sleep and a bit scratchy from all of the yelling and moaning from the night before. “What time is it?”

Kara looked at the watch on her wrist. “7:30.”

Lena buried her face in Kara’s chest and groaned loudly. “Why are we awake?”

“Because we’re both contributing to the evils of capitalism and have to go into work.”

“Ugh,” Lena sighed, “disgusting.”

Kara chuckled softly but began to sit up, leading to Lena following suit. “I can bring you lunch today if you’re not busy.”

It was almost laughable how yesterday the two had been virtual strangers but less than 24 hours later they were acting like they’d never been apart from each other. “Okay, but I need a salad to balance out all of those cookies I ate last night.”

Kara smiled softly at the other woman. The domesticity had always been something she’d craved with Lena, and finally, after 8 years of feeling like she’d let the woman of her dreams get away, she had a chance. She didn’t know what they were or what they were to become, but that would come with time. 

For now, she could get used to this.


End file.
